Sands of Time
by Litzana
Summary: The Doctor and Donna arrive in Egypt, where they immediately land themselves in an ancient battle between Thief and Pharaoh. Though sworn not to interfere, what can the Doctor do? Time is running out... High rated for blood and violence later.
1. Captured!

Welcome to my newest crossover; The Sands of Time!

Summary: The Doctor and Donna arrive in Ancient Egypt, where they immediately land themselves in an ancient battle between Thief and Pharaoh. Though sworn not to interfere, what can he do? Time is running out...

Chapter One: Captured!

* * *

The grating sound of the TARDIS engines resounded through the control room. The Doctor dashed around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons.

Donna sat on one of the few chairs in the enormous room, watching him dash around. She daren't get up, because she guaranteed that as soon as she did the TARDIS would give that one massive shake that would send her crashing to the floor.

"So where are we going, then?"

The Doctor paused in his manic dance. "Somewhere hot and sandy. Somewhere as yet undiscovered by your generation… Even though you lot found the ones either side of it, you never discovered this one…"

Donna raised an eyebrow. "You missed 'wet'. You promised me a beach, Spaceman."

"Well, two out of three ain't bad." The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS ground to a shuddering halt.

He peeked into the scanner. "Ah, yes. Donna… Welcome to Ancient Egypt!"

Donnas jaw dropped. Literally. "Egypt!"

"Yup!" The Doctor ran to the doors, and then stopped. "Ladies first…"

The redhead walked to the door, and opened it. She stepped outside, her leather jacket almost shining in the sun.

Then she stepped back in. "Doctor, I think we need a change of outfit."

The Doctor looked incredulously at her. "Donna… We never need to. People just take what we wear as… well… a new fashion, I guess. No-one's ever complained."

Donna grabbed him by the arm and marched him back into the TARDIS. "Where's your wardrobe?"

The Doctor gave in and, with a sigh, directed Donna to the enormous wardrobe room.

Ten minutes later, the TARDIS doors opened again. This time, Donna was dressed in a simple low-cut white linen dress, with a gold scarab-shaped pendant around her neck.

The Doctor wore a white tunic edged with blue, tied at the waist. A small cotton pouch hung off the rope he used as a belt, in which was the distinctive shape of his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper were visible as bulges.

"You never leave those behind, do you?"

The Doctor grinned. "I wouldn't be me if I did, hmm?"

"Touché."

The Doctor licked a finger and held it in the air. "Uhm… 3010BC… The reign of the Nameless Pharaoh. The Nameless Pharaoh, huh, Donna? Maybe we can find his name! Donna? Donna!"

He looked around himself. The back alley that the TARDIS was in contained a total absence of Donna.

_I wish she wouldn't just run off… _The Doctor left the alley after locking his time machine. "Donna!"

Donna hadn't gone far. What seemed to be the main street of the city was bustling with people; it looked to be market day, and Donna was in full shopping mode.

What she didn't notice were those people who saw her swerved around her, the passers-by gave her odd looks and the man whose stall she was scrutinising was clutching at an ankh he wore as a pendant.

"Donna…" The Doctor sauntered up to her, and took a glance at the stall. The man was selling rolls of linen, dyed different colours. "What did I tell you about wandering off?"

"Oh, come on, Doctor. Ooh, look! Sandals!"

Donna was set to rush off again, but the Doctor grabbed her arm. "Donna, look around you. What do you see?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "I see… Uh… People, buildings, market stalls, the usual stuff?"

"No, Donna. Look at the people. They seem to be scared of you, for some reason."

Donna sighed. "Doctor, you're too paranoid. Come on! Chill out!" Donna tugged him to a stall that sold golden jewellery. She picked up an ankh pendant, and held it up against her fair skin. "What do you think?"

The sound of a galloping horse thundered up the street, and the horse itself came into view, scattering people left and right. The Doctor stepped out of the way before the horse could run him down.

"Stop! Thief! Stop him!" A man ran up the street behind the horse yelling after it. "The man stole my horse and my money! Somebody, help me!"

The Doctor sighed. He whipped out his sonic and pointed it at the retreating back of the horse. He pressed the button for a few seconds, and the horse suddenly squealed and reared, throwing its rider.

Donna began to head up the street towards the man. The Doctor shook his head. "Donna, I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Four white-clad men emerged from a side alley. The Doctor noticed their expressions… and their spears. "Donna!"

Meanwhile, the man had pulled himself up. His red robe flapped around his ankles and his white headdress had slipped sideway, revealing white hair that almost shone in the sun.

He turned, and noticed Donna. His lavender eyes widened slightly and he grinned.

The Doctor began to run to Donna. "Donna! Get away!"

The guards gave a shout as the white-haired man noticed them. They began to run, too.

And, unfortunately, they were faster than the Doctor.

"Donna!"

The white-haired man lunged, grabbing Donna by the shoulders and pulling her back. His grip transferred to her neck, and in his other hand appeared a _knife._

Donna cried out. "Doctor!"

The guards, by now, had surrounded the man. They levelled their spears at him, and one of them feinted forward.

The man tightened his grip on Donna. "Play this right, and you don't get hurt," he whispered in her ear. To the guards, he shouted "Stay back or I kill the girl!"

The guards backed away slightly, and then one stepped forward. He ran his eyes over Donna, and they lingered on her hair.

Then he smirked.

"What do we care about a Daughter of Set? Kill her, then, it would be doing us all a favour."

The thief grimaced, and looked at Donna.

He swore, loudly, before shoving her away and dropping the knife. "Fine. You have me."

The Doctor ran to Donna as she fell to her knees. "Donna? Are you alright?"

The thief scowled down at them. "She won't be for much longer."

Indeed, the guards were closing in on them. The Doctor helped Donna up and sauntered away, Donna at his side.

One of the guards jabbed his spear at her. "You, get back with the thief. We're taking you to the palace."

Now, Donna had a lot to say about this.

"Daughter of Set! Why the hell do you think I'm the kid of some evil god? Why are you arresting me? I've done nothing wrong!"

The guard grabbed her and started to tow her away. The Doctor frowned and ran to stand in front of him. "Let her go."

"I can't do that. She must be taken to the palace for trial."

"What? She's done nothing wrong!"

"It is the Pharaohs orders, sir. Those with hair like copper have strong _Ka_, and must be subjected to the Millennium Trial."

"The Millennium Trial?"

"Yes, sir. Would you mind moving?"

"No. What's the Millennium Trial?"

Another of the guards grabbed the Doctor. "Well, if he's so keen to see it, we should take him, hmm?"

One of the two guards escorting the thief chuckled. "They both look like they have strong _Ka_."

The Doctor protested as the guard yanked him forward. "Alright, thank you, I can walk by myself!"

The thief shook his head. "Why you would volunteer for the Trial is beyond me. Don't expect me to bail you out."

And the three were marched along the streets.

Headed for the palace and this mysterious 'Millennium Trial'.

* * *

TKB: Oh, great. Why do you have to get me captured so early in the story... Anyway, Litzana instructed me to ask you to review. *Please*.


	2. No Escape

Chapter Two; No Escape

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Doctor, Donna and the unknown thief were shoved into a dank room. The guard gave them a candle to light the room, and then they were plunged into darkness as the stone door ground shut.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and used it to light the candle. Now with a regular source of light, they looked around the room.

It was stifling hot.

The thief was the first to speak. "This is one of their high-security cells." He immediately walked to one of the stone walls and began to search for a crack or crevice.

The Doctor, meanwhile, had located a straw bed and sat down, inviting Donna to sit with him. "So, we seem like we're going to be here for a while," he said to the thief. "What's your name?"

The thief said nothing. He drew out another long knife from his robe and stuck it into a crack in the wall, using it as a foothold to check the roof.

His red robe got in the way, so he shrugged it off, revealing a plain white tunic underneath, ragged with years of wear.

The Doctor shrugged. "Fair enough. Don't tell me. I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this-" He indicated his companion- "Is Donna. Say hello, Donna."

Donna raised her hand. "Hi."

The thief jumped down from the wall and retrieved his knife. He turned around, revealing what looked like a leather bandolier strapped across his chest, holding at least half a dozen knives.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Quite a collection."

"I need them. And don't look at me like that; they're not all for killing."

"Or threatening innocent women?" Donna butted in, glaring at him.

He stared coolly back at her. "That was a necessity. If I threatened you, they would definitely arrest me."

"Why would you want to be arrested?" The Doctor was leaning forward now, elbows on his knees, giving the thief his piercing look.

"The best takings are in the palace. Their cells are woefully inadequate, and I can break out of one with ease; then it is only a matter of deciding what to take."

"Why?" Donna looked slightly horrified. "I mean, doesn't that increase your sentence?"

"The only sentence is the Millennium Trial, for people like me. So I take the risk. The Palace is too rich and the people are poor. I share a part of what I take with the people."

Donna laughed. "Like an Egyptian Robin Hood!"

The Doctor frowned at her. "Donna… Spoilers, remember?"

"Oops…" Donna grinned. "But he is!"

The Doctor turned back to the thief. "So, what _is_ your name? I can't keep calling you 'the Thief' in my head for ever."

"For as long as you have left, you mean." A small smile twitched the corner of the thief's mouth. For the first time, they noticed his long, jagged scar, straddling his left eye and stretching down his cheek. "And are you not called the Doctor?"

"Well, that's different. So. Your name?"

"Bakura."

The Doctor nodded. "Well, Bakura… Nice to meet you!"

Bakura nodded curtly and returned to searching the walls. A few minutes passed, and then Donna spoke up; "What did he mean, a 'Daughter of Set'?"

Bakura laughed harshly. "The Evil God – Set – had red hair in legend. It was said that he dyed it with blood.

So people with copper hair are known as 'Children of Set'. And it is commonly known that god spawn have strong _Ka_. Which is why you are here now."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Wait… They mistook me for a goddess?"

"A demigod. Child of a god."

The Doctor shook his head. "What is _Ka_?"

Bakura looked incredulously at him. "You don't know? You really are not from around here, are you?"

"Nope," said the Doctor, truthfully.

Bakura frowned. "_Ka_ are monster spirits, contained within our souls. Only the chosen few can summon them, with the aid of a magical item."

"Magic?" The Doctor frowned too. However, his thoughts he kept to himself.

Donna looked from one to the other. The candle flickered slightly.

Silence reigned, for a while. Bakura completed his search of the room, and sat himself down on top of his blood-red robe. "There is no way out. Unless I get hold of a Spirit Summoner, we must wait for the guards to arrive."

A few more minutes stretched into silence.

Donna suddenly piped up; "What's the Millennium Trial?"

Bakura scowled. "The Millennium Trial is the fate that awaits all thieves and breakers of the law. Your _Ka_ is tested, and if it is found to be evil it is extracted and sealed away, for use at the Priests' leisure."

He shifted his position and leant against the wall, shrugging his robe back on. "It's usually several hours until they come. You should get some sleep."

The Doctor nodded and stood, offering Donna the straw bed. He also leant against the wall, and closed his eyes.

The candle slowly died.

* * *

Just filler, this one. I hope you enjoy it, though. ^^

Donna: Review? Or... Uh... I'll tell the Daleks where you live!


	3. Trial and Escape

Chapter Three: Trial, and escape.

* * *

"Get up."

The gruff voice of Bakura broke into the Doctors dreams.

The room was pitch-black as he opened his eyes. With his fairly decent night vision, he watched a dark figure – most likely the thief - cross the small room and rouse Donna.

"What's happening?" She yawned, opening her eyes. Not that it did much good.

"They're coming." Came Bakura's curt words.

Indeed after a few minutes of waiting in the darkness there came footsteps outside the door, and the stone slab was pulled back.

Four guards stood there in the light of the corridor outside their cell. Bakura stood, his bangs shading his eyes.

The guards gestured to the Doctor and Donna, and they joined the thief.

After a five-minute march through the passages of the dungeon, they entered a large courtyard. The Doctor whistled through his teeth. "Big place."

"The biggest." Bakura grinned at him. "So many rooms, filled with treasure, just ripe for the taking…"

The guard nearest to Bakura hit him on the back with the shaft of his spear. "Quiet, you."

The Doctor frowned. "What did you do that for? He was only talking!"

Bakura scowled. "Its fine, Doctor. I'm used to it."

The Doctor's frown didn't dissipate, but he said nothing.

They were pushed beneath a stone arch. The Doctor's head turned to look at the decorative hieroglyphs, but the guard hefted his spear and he didn't stop.

They were pushed through a final door, into what looked to be the throne room. Although, it was more like a hall.

The Doctor looked around the room, noticing the guards on the balconies, and the six white-clad people ranged by the throne, three on either side.

The throne itself was empty.

"Are these the three taken from the city yesterday?"

The one who had spoken – the youngest looking of the six, who bore an odd pendant shaped like a circle, with five pointed cones hanging from it – gestured to the Doctor, Donna and Bakura.

"Yes, sir." The guard who held Bakura bowed his head. "We believe this one – "He shook Bakura roughly –"To be the ringleader of the gang of thieves that lies to the north. He fits the description, at any rate."

"Humph." Another of the six – this one sporting a blue chest-piece, decorated with an ankh, and holding a long golden rod – scowled at Donna. "And who are these?"

"We picked them up at the same time, sir. One of them – the girl – we think has an exceedingly powerful _Ka_. The other was attempting to impede our execution of your instructions."

The priest wearing blue smirked. "A powerful _Ka? I _will be the judge of that!"

He waved his hand to the other Priests. "Let the Trial begin!"

The oldest of the Priests – who was completely garbed in white linen, including a deep hood - gestured to the Doctor. "Let him be tested first."

The Doctor was roughly grabbed and forced to his knees. He took this without complaint, however.

To be honest, he was more than mildly curious to see this 'Trial'. The only thing was – he was the one being trialled.

The old man stood in front of him, and pulled down his hood.

The first thing to notice was the mans eyes; or, eye. He only had one intact eye; the other was solid, golden and unmoving.

The Doctor leaned forward, interested.

"By the powers of the Millennium Eye, I shall see into this mans soul!"

The Doctor immediately recoiled. "Uh… You might not wanna do that…"

He was ignored. The mans eye flashed gold, and the Doctor was suddenly… Somewhere else.

He could feel his knees on the warm stone floor, and the man behind him holding his head, so he hadn't been teleported somewhere else.

But he could see… Fire, destruction, two suns in the sky that slowly fall… Or was he falling to them? He didn't know.

His oldest enemies flash by his eyes. Daleks, Cybermen, Zygons, Autons… Then his companions, old and new; Rose, Peri, Jack, Sarah-Jane.

The Doctor jerked back out of… whatever it was.

The man nodded, satisfied. "He has good in his heart, but also the potential for great evil. This will grow stronger if we do not contain it."

The man in blue nodded. "Shadaa, if you will?"

Another priest came forward. He was mostly bald, but for a ponytail of hair at the back of his head. He clutched a large, ankh-shaped key.

"With the power of the Millennium Key, I will determine the appearance of the creature within this mans soul!"

The key like object flashed, and the Doctors head tipped back as white smoke began to rise from him.

The smoke began to take the shape of a creature…

It was an odd creature, in every respect. It looked sort of like a clock, with the hands making a moustache for the slightly comical face at the top.

It wore a cape, and carried a short staff – more of a wand – with another clock at the end. But instead of numbers, this clock held pictures, and only a single pointer.

A collective gasp came from the six priests. Even Bakura drew in a sharp breath.

The only female priest came forward. "That is the Time Magus! That _Ka_… I have never seen it! It's extremely rare!"

The priest wearing blue frowned. He gestured to someone at the side of the room, and they came forward, with a large stone slab on wooden rollers.

As they heaved the slab upright, the man in blue stepped forward. "Millennium Rod!" he said, holding up his golden rod. "Seal the Time Magus within the stone slab!"

"Seto, wait!"

The man – Seto – lowered the rod. "What is it, Mahad?"

"Surely that is not necessary?"

Seto frowned at him. "The Time Magus is a strong and rare _Ka_, Mahad. This opportunity may not come again."

"The man is innocent. He has done no wrong, nor intends to – His _Ka_ proves that."

Seto lowered the Rod, and the Time Magus disappeared. "Fine. Then we will test one who actually _has_ done wrong! Bring forth the Thief King?"

The Doctor was pulled to his feet and pushed backwards to join Donna. His eyes were steely.

Bakura raised his eyebrows at the Doctor as he was pulled forward and forced to his knees.

The man with the Eye stepped forward. "I will use the Millennium Eye to see into this mans soul!"

Bakura's head was forced upwards and he glared into the golden Eye, unfazed.

"Do you remember Kul Elna, Akenaden?"

The man's eye widened, but he continued to gaze at Bakura, unflinchingly. Then he reeled backwards.

"His soul… His soul is so full of darkness and evil…"

Shadaa ran forward and grabbed him as he staggered, ready to fall. "Akenaden, are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm… I'm fine…"

Shadaa frowned and thrust the Key at Bakura. "I will show the world the true form of your soul, Thief!"

Bakura chuckled. He pushed away the guard holding him, and launched himself at Shadaa, pulling him to the ground. The four other male priests rushed to his aid, but by the time Bakura was dragged off, he had gotten what he'd been aiming for.

The gold bracelet on Shadaa's wrist – Indeed, now the Doctor looked around, all the Priests had them – was now in Bakura's hands as he slotted it onto his own. The decorative oval on the band itself flashed and three winglike structures shot out.

"Now! I will _Show_ him to you!"

He raised his arm high, and laughed madly as he called out; "Diabound! Show yourself!"

The band flashed, and an image appeared upon one of the wings. At the same time, the air around Bakura began to shimmer; a monstrous creature faded into view around its master.

It had the torso of a man, with large feathered wings. But at the hip it lengthened into that of a snake, with the head at the end, spitting at the Priests.

Bakura pointed forward at Seto. "Diabound! Att-"

"No!" Donna's voice rang out. "Bakura, you are better than that!"

Bakura scowled, looking from the redhead to the Priest. He muttered something under his breath. "Fine! Diabound, take to the air!"

"Not so fast!" Seto had activated his own armband, and the air disgorged a humanoid spirit of blue and black, with a massive sword that it swung to face Diabound.

Bakura swore. He stretched his arm up, and the tail of Diabound grabbed him and swept him into the air. He looked down at the Doctor and Donna. "Grab hold of the snake!"

The Doctor looked into the eyes of the snake-tail. "Are you sure?"

"Do it! Or Duos will kill you!"

The Doctor looked at the humanoid creature – Duos, presumably – and reached a decision. He rached up to the snake, and it grabbed him and swung him onto its back.

"Come on, Donna!"

Donna looked terrified, faced with the snake. But she bravely reached up to it, and Diabound took off as its tail place her gently onto his back.

"The hideout, Diabound! And hurry!"

Duos was quickly left behind as the creature flew.

* * *

Yeah, slight OOC Bakura in this bit, but hey. He wasn't all bad before, right? And this isn't Memory World.

Next one up soon!

Review?


	4. Unleashed

Chapter Four; Unleashed

* * *

"Hey! Can I see that?"

This was shouted over the howling wind, as the snake-man-monster-thing flew fast – far too fast in Donna's opinion – towards its destination. It was flying with its chest parallel to the ground, so as to provide it's flat back for the two unorthodox passengers to sit on without being thrown off, and the Doctor had crawled up the thing's spine to where the thief sat on its shoulder, eyes closed and concentrating.

The thief opened one eye and gave a dismissive grunt to the Doctor's query. "See what?"

"Your armband!" The Doctor succeeded in reaching the shoulder and sat next to Bakura, his feet dangling over the empty air and long drop below. He groped in his pouch for his sonic screwdriver.

"No." Bakura drew the so adorned arm closer to himself.

"Why not?"

"Because if I take it off, Diabound will disappear and we will all fall to our deaths." Bakura shut his eyes again and concentrated on guiding the great beast.

The Doctor, wisely, didn't push the issue. Falling to his death would be a massive inconvenience, and one he doubted he'd regenerate from. Instead he said, with a cheery grin, "Where are we going?"

No reply from the thief. They sat there for a further while before the Doctor sighed, tucked his screwdriver between his teeth so he wouldn't drop it and crawled back down the creature's back, avoiding its wings, and back to Donna.

"Any luck?" his companion shouted over the wind.

"Mrphmph I'll give it another try on the ground," The Doctor said, removing the screwdriver from his mouth halfway through the sentence and replacing it in the pouch.

The rest of the journey passed without incident, with Bakura sat 'up front' in a trancelike state guiding the creature.

About half an hour into the flight, a cluster of large white tents appeared in a green patch – an oasis – in the desert below. Diabound angled towards it, and the sudden change in direction jolted the two passengers.

"Looks like we're coming in to land!" shouted the Doctor over the wind, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, as always.

"I'd appreciate the change of scenery!" Donna shouted back at him.

"Hold on!" Came a gruff shout from the front as the monster's back tilted and the wings began to flap faster, slowing their descent.

"To what?" Donna yelled back at him, sliding down the tilted surface until the Doctor, who'd wedged his hand in the base of the wing joint, caught her hand.

The Diabound touched down relatively softly and Bakura jumped down. The Doctor and Donna slid off the beast's back and it began to disappear, turning into a stream of light that was sucked back into Bakura's Spirit Summoner.

The Doctor looked around their surroundings. They were in a relatively small village – well, more of an encampment – of large tents, haphazardly arranged around a central tent. Bakura ducked into this larger tent, leaving the Doctor and Donna outside.

A few seconds later he poked his head out of the flap. "Well? Are you coming, or not?"

Donna needed no further invitation to get out of the heat. She almost ran into the tent, with the Doctor following at a more sedate pace, still looking around with interest.

It was a lot cooler inside the tent. Bakura was lounging on a pile of cushions, reading something on a sheet of papyrus. Behind him stood a boy, maybe sixteen years of age, holding a wooden mug of water.

Bakura briefly looked up as they entered. And then returned to reading whatever it was, apparently uninterested.

The boy rolled his eyes. "He does this to everyone. My name is Malik, sir. Did he bring you?"

The Doctor grinned. "Hallo, Malik! Oh, nice name... Kind of... sharp on the tongue, yeah? Malik, malik, malik-k-k..." He repeated the boys name several times to himself, enunciating the two syllables. Then he shrugged. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this lovely lady is Donna."

Donna herself looked the boy up and down. He was wearing typical Ancient Egypt wear – a tunic secured at the waist with a length of rope, and sandals. He had shoulder-length platinum blonde hair and his eyes were soft lavender.

She smiled at him, and he grinned back, though slightly nervously.

The Doctor sat down heavily on the pile next to Bakura, giving an interested glance at the papyrus sheet. The bit of it he saw looked to be a map, before Bakura pulled it away and rolled it up.

The white-haired man glanced at the boy. "Leave us."

Malik nodded and left the tent.

"This is nice and cosy," The Doctor said in the silence after he left, stating the obvious as he always did to put people off guard. He patted the pile next to him. "Come on, Donna, come and sit down."

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll stand. Prefer to feel the earth under my feet after all that flying. Never been one for flying."

The Doctor shrugged. "Suit yourself. So! Bakurrrra! The mysterious thief, and magician as well?" He gestured to the armband adorning Bakura's wrist. "Now that we're down on the ground, can I have a look?"

The thief slipped it off and handed it to the Doctor with a dismissive shrug. "Keep it. I have a few already, I don't need any more."

The Doctor pulled the sonic out and it hummed as he passed the blue point of the screwdriver over the device. Then, with an odd puzzled look on his face, he passed the screwdriver over it again.

"This is bizarre... Quite flummoxing, really." He passed the thing to Donna. "Take a look at that."

The device seemed to be just a gold armband, with decorations adorning it and a shape - like an eye - taking the central position on the top of the band. A swept out wing-shape came off the left side of the armband, heavily decorated but with a blank space in the center,

There was also a thin seam running down both sides and she managed to open it, and slip it onto her wrist. "Hey, it's a perfect fit!"

Bakura was watching their examination of the armband with interest. "That's the magic of it – it'll fit whomsoever wears it, from the burliest man to the smallest child. Well... One of the magics, anyway."

The Doctor frowned a little. "So how does it work?"

Bakura shrugged. "Magic. The Priests know, I don't. I just use them."

"But it's just... Just a block of electrum – which is amazing in itself, considering the time period, electrum shouldn't even have been discovered yet – along with trace amounts of... Something the sonic can't identify... But that alone shouldn't make this any more special than, well, anything else."

Donna was still admiring the armband and only caught half of the Doctor's speech. She roamed her fingers over the gold wing-shape on the left side, and then over the eye, which seemed to be looking right at her.

And then the eye flashed gold, once, and the wing shape sprang out, two identical shapes below it until it looked like a spread wing on the side of her arm. "Uh... Doctor..."

Both the Doctor and Bakura looked round. Bakura gaped at her. "That... It shouldn't do that. Not for one untrained in the skill of using it..." There was an almost hungry look in his eyes as he sprang up and inspected the armband on her wrist. "Try and summon something."

The Doctor sprang up, too, and swept the buzzing tip of the screwdriver over the armband. "It's emitting an energy the sonic can't identify..."

Donna tried to open the armband to take it off, but the seam seemed to have disappeared. "Doctor, it won't come off..."

"So summon something!" Bakura almost snarled at her.

"I don't know how!" Donna shouted back at him.

He huffed impatiently. "Imagine as if you're gathering energy within yourself... Let it flow through you and into the summoner, then out into the air."

Donna glanced at the Doctor for confirmation, and he shrugged. "If it'll get it off your arm..."

Donna rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out, then did as Bakura suggested.

She felt... Well, something, flow out of her into the armband, and then it left her entirely, giving her a sense of deep loss.

A chirping cry made her open her eyes, and there in front of her stood a... A hawk? It looked like it had been plated in bronze metal, and it's two eyes were shiny red gemstones, but despite their featurelessness they gave a sense of life and feeling.

It hopped on the spot and looked at her with it's intelligent ruby eyes.

Bakura gave a gasp. "That... That's not possible! No-one has... He does not take sides!"

The hawk chirped and started to glow, with a light so bright it seemed to obscure Donna's world, and then it disappeared back into her armband, filling the viod it's departure had left...

And then the feeling stopped, so abruptly that so did everything else and the red-haired woman collapsed to the floor.

The last thing she heard before falling into black was the Doctor calling her name...

* * *

Hello chaps. Sorry for the long long LOOOONG wait, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please leave a little review by pressing that button below.


End file.
